Et si
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: Spencer Reid avait voulu jouer au héros en poussant Alex Blake loin de la trajectoire d'une balle. Malheureusement pour lui, il se la prit directement dans le cou et en subit les conséquences...


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voilà sur un nouveau fandom ! Du moins, s** **eulement à moitié, car l'OS que je publie ici est celui d'une amie.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, et l'histoire appartient à mon amie.**

 **Cet OS prend place juste après que Spencer se soit fait tirer dessus, c'est un pov interne.  
Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Tout se déroula particulièrement vite. Je vis le tueur pointer son arme à feu en direction de Blake.

Mon réflexe fut de la pousser. Je me pris une balle. Je la sentis dans ma gorge. Je me laissai glisser à terre, appuyé contre ce mur en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts en direction de la lumière en train de s'affaiblir.

-Ethan !

Ethan ? J'entendis les recommandations d'Alex Blake. Elle m'ordonna de garder les yeux ouverts seulement mes paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Elles se fermèrent automatiquement. Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je rouvris les yeux et regardai Blake, une main appuyée à ma gorge, là où la balle avait fini sa trajectoire.

La lumière s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Tout devient sombre puis, sans que je ne le veuille ou que je comprenne, je sombrai dans un trou noir extrême.

* * *

Je me sentis transporté. Je compris que j'étais dans l'ambulance avec Morgan. Je voulais lui dire un mot mais impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Impossible de parler ou de communiquer avec lui. J'étais entièrement prisonnier de mon propre corps.

Je sentis une légère agitation autour de moi. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. De toute façon, je finis par replonger dans ce trou noir.

* * *

Des gens s'agitaient autour de moi. J'étais encore dans l'obscurité mais je pouvais sentir les gesticulations des personnes proches de moi. Je peinais à reconnaître les voix. Je sentis un souffle contre mon oreille puis une personne, une femme très certainement, me chuchota des mots à l'oreille que j'essayais de reformer dans ma tête pour en comprendre le sens.

-Tout dépend de vous, maintenant.

Tout dépend de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait bien dire ? Dans la pénombre, j'arrivai à peine à réfléchir à tout cela. Ma gorge me faisait une atroce douleur et m'empêchait d'avoir des pensées cohérentes.

Encore de l'agitation autour de moi puis le calme extrême. J'entendais quelques infirmières parler aux patients. J'étais sans doute en salle de réveil.

Je repensais à la phrase de l'infirmière. « Tout dépend de vous, maintenant. » et je compris. Je compris, enfin, le sens de cette phrase et tout l'enjeu de cette dernière.

Mon avenir dépendait exclusivement de moi, désormais. Les médecins avaient tout fait pour me soigner mais j'avais le choix entre partir et rester.

Partir ou rester ?

Partir loin de toute cette agitation, loin de cette vie de stress quotidien où le danger est permanent. Je suis constamment en danger. Si je pars, je ne courrai plus ce risque. Je serai enfin libre d'avoir une vie tranquille.

Rester, retrouver mon équipe, mes amis, les personnes qui tiennent à moi. Retrouver cette vie de solitude que je connais. Si je me réveille, qui sait si je ne serai pas tué dans les jours à venir par un psychopathe sorti de nulle part.

Puis j'entendis la voix de Garcia. Je souris intérieurement. Elle attendait impatiemment mon retour, aussi gentille était-elle.

Si je partais, son sourire et sa joie de vivre allaient réellement me manquer. On ne pense pas s'habituer autant à des personnes jusqu'à ce qu'on imagine être séparé d'elles.

Et puis, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Blake manqueraient aussi, mine de rien.

Alex Blake. Je l'entendais me parler. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas être à ma place. Honnêtement, j'étais plutôt fier de l'avoir sauvé. C'était mon devoir. Je l'avais fait. Rien de plus normal, en somme.

Cependant, je comprenais sa position.

Ethan. Ce prénom me revient en mémoire. C'est le prénom qu'elle avait crié lorsque je me suis mis à tomber sur le sol, appuyé contre ce mur.

Qui était-il ? Je ne pouvais pas quitter ce monde sur une question aussi importante, tout de même.

J'allais me réveiller. Je le voulais vraiment alors j'allais le faire. J'avais le choix : rester ou partir. Eh bien, je décidai de rester.

Pas à cause d'un stupide prénom, non. Pas non plus parce qu'ils allaient tous me manquer, non. Encore moins à cause de la culpabilité de Blake mais seulement parce que je n'ai pas fini ma vie.

Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter aussi brusquement. Je n'ai pas terminé de vivre certaines choses. Il y a encore tant de choses que je dois faire, voir, entendre, découvrir et, si je pars maintenant, je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de revenir en arrière pour achever tout cela.

Il y a ce rêve, enfoui tout au fond de moi qui ne souhaite qu'être exaucé un jour ou l'autre : celui de devenir père.

Un enfant mérite d'obtenir mon intelligence. Je mérite de connaître les joies de la paternité et peut-être mêmes celles de l'amour.

Je ne veux pas encore une vie idyllique, parfaite où je serais rangé, non. Je ne veux pas d'un pavillon, une femme, deux enfants, un chien. Ceci n'est pas pour moi. Je veux juste pouvoir accomplir les choses qui me tiennent à cœur, les choses inédites que je me dois de réaliser avant de quitter le monde à jamais.

Ma décision est prise.

Je reste.

* * *

Mes paupières sont toujours aussi lourdes. Pourtant, cette fois, je n'ai plus le choix : je dois les ouvrir. Doucement, je force à cet endroit de mon corps et bientôt, une lumière m'aveugle. J'entends les voix de mes collègues à côté de moi. Garcia et Blake.

C'est d'abord tout flou et aveuglant mais au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent, tout devient clair et je distingue tout autour de moi. Je vois mes collègues me sourirent et à cet instant, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Celle de rester.

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, je lui transmettrai tout directement ! ;)**

 **Edit du 16 juillet 2016 :**

 **Voici le lien vers son profil (Elle n'a pu récupérer son compte que très récemment.)**

 **/u/4984404/Nivie (à ajouter après l'adresse du site)**


End file.
